


Age

by nikatsu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikatsu/pseuds/nikatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday morning at the Potters.<br/>(Old, old, old slightly-longer than 100words drabble that's basically just a conversation.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2008. So old!

"Do you want some milk in your coffee?"

"No, I want it strong."

"Ah, yes, strong coffee equals the strong woman that you are. Forgot about that."

 **Smirk.** "After twenty years of friendship, a war, six years of marriage and a bouncing green-eyed baby boy – you forget that I like my coffee strong?" She throws him a teasing smile. "You are quite old, dear."

"You're older, darling."

"For only a few months, Mr. Potter. And don't go starting on my age again."

He grins and sits across her. "Too late. Because now that I've noticed… you have wrinkles on your forhead now. They're very faint… but they're there."

"Really now, you should stop before my temper flares up."

"And look, your hands look quite dry. Suppose Professor Trelawney was right, they're as dry as the books you read so often. I wonder why that is…"

"Harry. I compel you to stop for a moment before I do something drastic."

"I saw Ginny the other day with Draco and their daughter, Paulina… and she looked almost exactly like she did on her wedding day. I suppose redheads really do age better than brunettes."

 **Glare.** "Harry…"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. But really, with everything that I've noticed just now – it stuns me to see you look so…"

"Say another word and I will kill you." "Beautiful."

He grins once again as she glares at his teasing. She slips next to him and places a kiss on his lips.

"Damn you, Harry James Potter."

"I love you too, Hermione."


End file.
